true love is strong
by jasperhalebabe4ever
Summary: what happens when Connor past love comes to south Boston and with their two year old twins set before and through the movie and what if Connor still has feelings for her and she the same


**I don't own any of the characters but katie and sabrina and some other characters this is set before both of the movies in this story the twins dont use the acsent **

** My name is Kathleen McCarthy. I and i am seventeen years old and i have long light brown hair with blue eyes. I am five foot five not very tall but that's fine with me. I am not very skinny but not very hevy. I love my family my ma and da and my sister's and brother's and my twins, yes i said twins i was fifteen when i got pregnant with them and their father my boyfriend at the time was eighteen. His name is Connor McManus he has light brown hair like me and he is six foot four so he is really tall, he also has blue eyes. We would hang out with his twin brother Murphy and their family. When Connor left i was heart broken but i knew they needed to get out on their own. I found out a month after they left that i was pregnant and it wasn't a surpirse that it was twins. I had a girl and a boy, i named my little girl Sabrina Aduree McCarthy and my little boy Connor Thomas McCarthy. I named him after his dad. We were on our way to america to live on our own. We needed to get out only because it was really cramped in my house with me my ma my da 3 sisters and 3 brothers and a set of twin toddlers so we decided that me and my twins would move and start a life all our own. I would never forget my famliy and Connor ma back in Ireland. We were going to go live in South of Boston and im going to see if i can get a job. We already have an appartment ready but we need money for other things. We get off the airplane and grab our stuff. Then we were off to our appartment and got up to the fifth floor and thats when we saw two men come out.**

**"Hi i'm Sabrina whats your names." she asks them i then tell her that its not good to speak to strangers and then she says but mommy and i interject with no buts and then i look at them and **

**"I'm sorry about her she love people." I say as i get my keys out of my pocket and unlock the door and i try to push the door open but cant because i have my hands full then the taller one comes over and pushes it open for me **

** "It's okay well my name is Connor McManus and this is my brother Murphy we were just heading out." I stopped there and froze as they walk away and i yell thank you and then i realized that was thier father now i know why their mother told me to come here is because of Connor that sneky old witch.**

**We got all the packing done and it was only about five pm. It was still light out and i could tell that the twins were getting hungry so we got our coats on and went in serch of a resterant. We found a nice little across a pub. We got in and then got out it was cheap good food and good service which was good. We walk out and started walking towrds our appartment when i felt hands around my mouth **

** "Stop and come with us." the guy said as he took his hands off my mouth **

** "I'll come with you if you let my kids go." I said as i looked at my babbies not know if this guy was going to kill me or what **

** "Okay you two go now." he said in his russian accsent and looked at them i then gave them a look telling them that i will be fine and to go get help and they ran and i notice they ran in the direction of the pub and resterant.**

**Sabrina POV**

**I couldnt beleavie this man he was going to hurt mommy and i knew that me and Connor needed to get help so we ran and we came to what mommy called a pub and ran in then everyone started at us **

**"We need help our mommy has been taken by a big man." I said as i sobbed and then Connor held me and i notice the two men from eariler **

**"Okay sweetie i need to know youre name and youre moms and brother name and is there anyone you can stay with until youre mommy come back." the man that looked like Connor asked **

**"My name is Sabrina McCarthy and my brothers name is Connor McCarthy and our mommys name is Kathleen and no we don't because the rest of our family is back in Ireland and our daddy left before he knew mommy was going to have us i say." as the one who looked like my brother picked me upand held me. Me and Connor knew he was our daddy but we wanted to make him figure it out **

**Just then his phone rang and he picked it up **

** "Hello." he asked looking confused **

** "Connor this is your ma how are you and your brother doing." I could hear that it was grandma on the other line **

** "Not so good ma two little kids just came into the pub and said that a big man took their ma." He said as he sounded confused **

** "Whats there names." she asked in very worried voice**

** "Sabrina and Connor McCarthy."He said looking at his brother and then us **

** "OH no let me talk to sabrina." she asked i was very happy that i was going to be talking to her because i havent since we left ireland and i really miss the rest of our famliy and he handed me the phone with a confused look on his face. He then handed me the phone.**

** "Hi nana we miss you and nanna and grandpa and all our aunts and uncles." I said as i got the phone into my small hands **

** "HI baby girl now you know that the man that just handed you the phone was your daddy right." She asked i could tell there was a smile on her face **

** "Yes mamma told us all about him and his brother." I said with a smile on my face as i looked at my daddy i loved him so much mommy told me and by brother about him and his brother so i feel as if i already know him **

** "Good now what i want you to do is tell him everything and make sure you stay with him and his brother and people they trust and after hang up." She said and i cant wait till i tell him. **


End file.
